


Capybara Cleric

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caduceus POV, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, I just thought this was cute, Late night thoughts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: anonymous  asked: Caduceus having big capybara energy is really perfect for someone as anxious as Nott. I really hope we get to see them bond more.





	Capybara Cleric

Caduceus sat beside her on the ground after they’d taken the night to rest, holding his arm out until she took the invitation and moved closer. He wrapped his arm around her small frame, holding her close in the half hug instead of pull her onto his lap like he wanted, like he would his younger sibling before they left. He didn’t think she would appreciate it, she might see it as him treating her like a child, and he didn’t want to upset her. 

Holding her close, his arm around her, was fine enough. He could already feel her calming down from whatever had caused her to be anxious, leaning more against him as she quietly worked on her crossbow and ate some food from her pack. 

They’d talk about thing later, he was sure, he could tell she wanted to talk about something. For now though, they were both content to sit together and be silent. Calm in the night and happy to just be beside someone. 

He passed her some tea he had made earlier, drinking with her as they both watched their surroundings and their friends sleeping forms around them. They had all the time they needed, whatever they wanted to do.


End file.
